


Morals

by Scalpha



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: Opelucid City, 3:31 AM.Black has just obtained his eighth gym badge. Finally, he could face the Pokémon league and fullfill his dream! But he would have to do so without a friend, a friend who had accompanied him for such a long time.With a lot of pressure on his shoulders and a heavy burden to carry, he can't help but worry. Is he enough?Black and White have a talk.





	Morals

Opelucid City, 3:31 AM.

Black looked at the ceiling in the dark, feeling sick. So many thoughts went through his head, it was like he wanted to think about everything that happened recently at once. He felt a lot, excitement, guilt, fear, ...

He was excited because tomorrow would be the day he'd finally participate in the Pokémon League Championship. It'd be the day that he'd finally get a chance to realize his childhood dream!

He felt guilty because he'd have to realize that dream without one of his best friends, Musha. Musha left him because of his mistakes and his insecurities, and Black still felt guilty about that. If only he considered Musha's feelings more.

And he was afraid because he didn't feel ready. Things have been happening so quickly recently, it felt like someone just pressed the fast-forward button on his life. For as long as he could think, every day passed by incredibly slowly with him desperately wanting to participate in and win the Pokémon League, but now? Ever since the Gym Leaders got kidnapped and the Dark Stone got stolen, ever since he found out that people expected him to be a hero and befriend a legendary dragon, time passed by so quickly. And even despite all the Gym Leaders motivating him to keep going, despite his Team wanting to help him accomplish his- no, THEIR dream, he couldn't help his own fears.

Was he really worthy of being the hero of truth and stopping N? If he wasn't, then the entire Unova Region would change... if he were to lose, so many people would have to release their Pokémon, their _friends_ and it would all be his fault for not being able to stop N. He didn't have much more time to prepare, and he knew that. So what would he do? Battle N without Reshiram's help? He wouldn't even stand a chance. N beat Alder without even using Zekrom, something that Black was sure he wouldn't be able to do yet, so imagining just how powerful he was _with_ Zekrom horrified Black.

The "Dreamer", as unfitting as his title may have seemed at the moment, sighed and grabbed a pillow, covering his face with it. He felt like sweat was pouring out of every pore of his body. His heart started beating faster. Why was it suddenly so hot?

He yelled a scream of doubt, a scream of sorrow, a scream of anger. He was angry at himself because even though everyone believed in him, even though everyone wanted him to keep going, he felt like he couldn't.

When he stood up, the pillow having been thrown on the floor a few seconds earlier, he could feel the leather of the couch sticking to his back. His breathing was heavy as he walked to the balcony, hitting multiple objects. The coffee table, the wall, a shelf and more.

For a short moment all his worries disappeared as the chilly air hit his naked torso and cooled him down... but then, he heard three knocks on the door and a female voice that he recognized in an instant calling his name.

He sighed and slapped his cheeks in an attempt to regain his composure. "U-uh, one second, boss!" He yelled before rushing back inside, digging around his bag as he looked for his shirt. "Okay, you can come in now?" He said, in a questioning tone.

White closed the door as carefully and quietly as she opened it before looking at Black, his body glistening due to the sweat. As she approached him, Black noticed that bags started to form under her eyes... though he assumed it wasn't much different for him.

"Is something wrong?" Black asked, concern written on his face.

"No, not really... I just couldn't sleep. And today really was a handful for you, so I wanted to make sure you're alright! As one of my best employees I have to take good care of you!" she said with a wink and her usual enthusiasm. Black laughed weakly.

"Don't worry boss, I'm alright. I couldn't sleep either, though." He said with a sad giggle.

"Really now? Do you wanna talk a bit?"

His response was hesitant, something very unlike the young boy, White thought. "Uh... sure."

"Alright!" She responded, kneeling down in front of the coffee table. "It's really nice of Drayden to let us sleep here."

He kneeled down on the other side of it, his face resting on his arm. "Yeah, it is!"

She sighed. "Black, come on... you're so close to fulfilling your dream. Please tell me what's wrong?"

He laughed. "I know, I know. I'm really happy about that, too! There's just been a lot on my mind, y' know?"

White buried her face in her arms, not looking at Black when she started talking. "...I was worried." Black raised a brow in confusion. "I never saw you like today. You looked so... broken. And then you were happy again. Honestly, I have no idea what you're thinking. There are so many burdens on your back, I'm... really worried about you."

He wasn't sure what to say. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry. You deserve to know at least that much." A long sigh left his mouth. "It's just... N is so sure of his ideals. He's completely convinced that he's right, and doesn't let anyone tell him otherwise. It's like he _knows_ that he's right, meanwhile, I'm- I'm not even sure what the truth is! I feel like he's right, like what I thought was right was actually wrong all along... it's why Musha left me. I didn't listen to his voice... I didn't pay attention to his feelings." Now, he was the one who buried his face in his arms. "Am I really fit as the hero of truth if I'm not even sure what the truth is?"

White moved closer to Black and put one of her hands on his, causing him to get flustered. "Black." She said, her voice soft but firm. "You say all of that, but you're wrong. Of course you know what the truth is."

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Just think about it... N's ideals. Do you agree with them? Do you think that what he believes in is right?"  
"I... That's the problem. I'm not sure anymore-"

"Black." Her voice was strict. "Just forget about everything for a second, okay? Forget about all those 'liberation speeches' N and Ghetsis held, forget about all the people that believe in Team Plasma and listen to your heart."

Black looked at her, his eyes and his mouth wide open. He closed them, concentrating on quieting the noises in his head. N telling him to liberate his Pokémon, telling him that Musha left him for a reason... it all disappeared for a moment, and it was clear to him what he truly believed. He opened his eyes again, now holding White's right hand as she held his left. A determined expression graced his face.

"Now tell me," she looked at him with her beautiful, blue eyes, "what do you believe in?"

He sighed and let go of her hands before standing up. He moved out onto the balcony and grabbed the railing, taking a deep breath in.

"I believe that humans and Pokémon can work and live together! I believe that they bring out the best in each other and I won't let anyone tell me otherwise!" He yelled, fired up by what he now knew was right. There wasn't even a hint of doubt left in his voice. He laughed. "Hehe... Oh, and... I'm going to the Pokémon League Championship and I'm gonna win it! I'm really, really, really gonna win it! For everyone who helped me, who believed in me! Brav, Bo, Tula, Costa... and for you too, Musha! I'll make all of you proud!"

She gave him a bright, soft smile, Black's expression, and the determination in his voice reminding her of the first time she met him. She moved out onto the balcony with him. "There's the Black we all know and love!"

And as the two of them laughed on the balcony, neither of them noticed a warm, orange light shining through Black's bag. But that didn't matter for now. Only they mattered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT DEAD  
> Sorry!! I've been really busy with school and personal projects, but have this thing! I'm actually pretty proud of it.


End file.
